This invention relates generally to devices and methods for measuring the position of an object and, more particularly, to devices and methods of connecting a variable sensor to a rotational object. The present invention is applicable to a variety of endeavors such as computer gaming and robotic control.
Variable sensors are used to provide rotation measurements of many different devices, including those that sustain impacts, such as joystick gimbals, shifter paddles, steering wheels, brake and accelerator pedal assemblies, and the like. Attachment of the variable sensor is typically made by interference fit to a D-shaped cavity in the rotational object. The D-shaped cavity is typically provided in a rotational shaft of the object. The flat portion of the D-shaped cavity prevents relative movement in rotation between the variable sensor and the rotational object on which rotation is being measured. A poor fit between the variable sensor and the rotational object may cause detachment of the variable sensor from the rotational object, rendering the measurement apparatus nonfunctional. Vibration or movement of the rotational object may also result in detachment of the variable sensor from the rotational object. One way to secure the variable sensor in place employs external ribbing or other structures. Such an approach, however, causes non-rotational forces between the variable sensor and the rotational object, thereby reducing the life and the quality of output of the variable sensor.